What's In Those Green Herbs You've Been Using?
by CallOfKtulu
Summary: Did you really think that Leon was the only one sent on a topsecret mission? HA! Think again! and to think this all started with a simple green herb
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I am about to mention in this story.

The following story is completely fictional, unless I'm high or something…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "What's In Those Green Herbs You've Been Using?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Story starts out with Leon and Ashley running away from a mob of angry villagers.

"grr.." The Villagers chanted

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO SAY THAN 'Grr' ALL DAY?!" Shouted Ashley

"Come on Ashley, we have to get out of here!" Leon replied, then grabbed Ashley's arm..

Finally, the two managed to escape the villagers by hiding inside a shack… Its small, but it'll do… Then Leon notices that he has a wound on his Chest, must've been because of those Villagers with the Pitchfork thingies…

"Damn it, I'm bleeding, Ashley hand me my attaché case." Leon ordered.

"Okay, here you go." Said Ashley…

"It's a good thing, I've packed these 'Green Herbs' before I went to this mission." Leon the grabs a lighter…

"Errr…. What are you doing?!" Ashley said with confusion.

"Trying to 'Heal' myself here, so shut up." Leon replied.

"Let me have a look at that." Ashley said with suspicion this time. "hmmm… This isn't just ordinary green herb, I just know it."

Then after a closer look Ashley finds something.. Really disturbing…

"THIS IS MARIJUANA!!! LEON!! THIS ISN'T JUST ORDINARY GREEN HERB THIS IS MARIJUANA!! Leon.. er…. Leon…." Ashley Shouted…

"No wonder my shooting sucks! And to think I was starting to blame the player." Leon replied.

"Huh? What player?" Said Ashley.

(Leon takes a deep breath)

"AH HAHAHAHA!! Hendrix! Is That You?! Nope its just Bob Marley… AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ashley! I'm So High Right Now!! HAHAHAHA!!" Leon er… said with a Jamaican accent…

"LEON! Stop that! Marijuana is bad for you an—" Ashley was disturbed with a bang on the doors.

"What was that? Leon there's something outside the door. Er…. Leon…" said Ashley.

"Yeah Moooonnnnnnn.." (Okay I'm out of Leon say this and that)

"…We better do something! The villagers are outside! They're going to get us if we don't do something!" Ordered Ashley.

"Ashley! I'm so high right now! Ah HAHAHA!!"

(Leon is still high…)

Ashley's attempts to make Leon do something are futile, and so she must accept the fact that they are both screwed. :)

"We are both screwed." Ashley whispered to herself.

Then suddenly the villagers finally busted the door opened and surrounded Leon and Ashley.

Because of Ashley's quick thinking, she came up with a plan to escape the villagers, she then grabbed Leon's lighter and some 'green herbs', she then smoked the herbs and threw them to the zombie a-holes. Because of this, the zombies got high, and they managed to escape.

"That was a close one." Said Leon.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you trying to smoke marijuana, we could just killed the villagers." Replied Ashley.

"And Waste Ammo? I Don't Think So." Eplained Leon.

"Anyway, it's a good thing we escaped an—" Ashley, again interrupted by a noise in the nearby bushes.

Leon pulled out his gun and investigated the noise. Leon then discovers a disturbing secret himself. It seems he wasn't the only person sent on a top secret mission himself.

"FREEZE!!" Shouted the mysterious person while pointing a gun on Leon's face.

"Wait! Who are you?" Leon asked with his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ashley said herself.

"sigh, My name is Solid Snake, I've been sent on a top secret mission to destroy this top secret weapon called 'Metal Gear' ever seen it?" Said Solid Snake.

"Nope never heard of it, I've been only sent here to save the President's Daughter, which is this girl over here." Said Leon.

"Hi!" Said Ashley with a smile

"President's daughter eh, you know, I was once sent on a mission to rescue the President from terrorists, but turns out he had a heart attack." Said Snake with a disappointed face.

"No Sh huh… I can totally relate, all I wanted was a gun upgrade and all this girl ever did was cause me problems." Leon with a frown.

"HEY!" Ashley shouted.

"Well since you know too much, and don't know where the Metal Gear is, I just have to kill you, its been a fun 10 minutes." Explained Snake.

"oh…" Said Leon and Ashley (

Then, just before Snake pulls the trigger, the chainsaw wielding Dr. Salvadors bust in!! At least 5 or 6 of them!! Slashes Snake's head and decapitated him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Snake in agony

"Snake? Snake?! SNAAKE!!!!" Unknown voice in the background…

"O….K…. Lets get out of here" Said Leon

"Good Idea" Ashley agreed.

What will happen to Leon and Ashley?

Will they escape the Dr. Salvadors?  
Is Leon still high?  
Will he ever get clean?  
Will Snake ever get his head back and destroy the Metal Gear in order to prevent another World War?

Find Out On The Next Chapter!! P

-CallOfKtulu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks To: The people who read my work, and Drew0313, look for his profile, yeah, we DO know each other, he's my friend… He helped me with some ideas here. Thanks Dude! Keep On Rockin'!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I am about to mention in this story. Everything here is purely fictional.

This is Chapter 2 to my last story, "What's In Those Green Herbs You've Been Using?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "Tactical Espionage-Survival Horror Action, Resident Evil 4: Metal Gear Marijuana"

Sorry for the really long title…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story starts with Leon and Ashley running away from the mob of Dr. Salvadors, this is same as the first chapter, except this time, except of mob of angry villagers with pitchforks, it's a mob of angry Dr. Salvadors with chainsaws. They try to shake them by crossing a wooden bridge but realizes that they are cornered, front and back, angry zombie-villagers with deadly farm tools.

"What are we going to do?" said Ashley with a worried face.

"Grab on to my hand!!" ordered Leon.

Ashley then followed, then without warning, Leon jumped out of the bridge!

"LEON YOU CRAZY MOTHE---!!" Ashley's voice disappears as the waterfalls can be heard.

They both landed on the shore of a nearby river, Ashley landed safely on nearby bushes. Wish I could say the same for Leon. When Ashley came to, he realizes that Leon's arm is broken, if all of this sounds familiar, well good for you.

"OMG Leon, you broke your arm! Let me help you out!" said Ashley in a worried expression.

"No need, I can take care of this myself, I was trained by the CIA and my mentor, on how to fix this." Leon with a confident voice.

Leon then snaps his broken arm right back into place. This is all so familiar if you have been playing some Tactical Espionage games lately. Ashley just stares at Leon, possibly shocked, and may cause some psychological trauma Oo.

"ahhhh……." Ashley with an awe.

"Don't worry its all fixed." Leon with a smile ) "Now lets get out of here."

"ahhhh…." Ashley, still shocked with what she saw….

"… Anyway, lets go…" said Leon.

"_Does this guy have super human strength? Or just a plain Freak?_" Thought Ashley…

"Well? Let's go." Ordered Leon.

"Okay. I'm done.." said Ashley…

After Ashley's traumatic experience, they stumbled upon a hidden Military Base hidden deep in the center of the Island.

"Jumping A Bridge? Military Base? This is all so familiar if you ask me!" complemented Ashley.

"Of course it's familiar! Have you been playing some Metal Ge—"

"FREEZE!!" Leon was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Snake!! It's you!! Hehe, what a surprise!" said Leon

"Don't you surprise me yah bastard! You left me with those, 'Dr. Burritos' or something, just to die!!" said Snake with an angry voice and his ever so famous Tranquilizer Gun pointed at Leon's face.

"Soooo… I guess your gonna kill us now?" Leon in a disappointed tone of voice.

"No" said Snake.

"But we left you to die? Aren't you angry?" explained Ashley.

"Of course I'm angry, and screw you for that by the way! But I need your help, you see my arch nemesis, Ocelot, teamed up with the Leader of the Anti-Christ cult in the village, and supplies the villagers with the latest weapons of mass destruction.

Snake grabs the photos and plans for the newest weapons of Sokolov.

"Okay here are the plans."

_The Lightsaber Pitchforks_

_Automatic Chopping Butcher Knives_

_Laser Emitting Chainsaws_

And the _B.O.M.G._

"B.O.M.G.? What the heck is that?" asked Ashley.

"Bio-Organic Metal Gear, it's like an ordinary Metal Gear, only it has a parasite sticking on its back, so basically what we have here is a living, breathing, parasite-infested, weapon of mass destruction!!." Explained Solid Snake.

"OMG! Were screwed" said Leon.

"And that's why I need your help, we have to take down this Metal Gear, I need your skills of taking out parasites, and my skills of taking down Robotic thingies…" replied Snake.

"I See, well.. er…. Er… Okay, well help you out, IF you get me that Handgun Upgrade I always wanted )" said Leon.

"sigh, fine." said Snake "stupid game physics" Snake whispered.

And so, an alliance is formed between Snake, Leon, and the ever so annoying Ashley.

"HEY!! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!!" screamed Ashley.

"You know, there's only one thing I couldn't figure out." Leon with a curious face.

"What is it?" replied Snake.

"Before we leave you we saw the Dr. Salvadors decapitate your head, how the hell did you manage to be here right this moment?" said Leon

"Oh that's easy, I have unlimited ammo! )" replied Snake while pointing on the side of his head.

"OH!! It all makes perfect sense now! I understand completely!" Leon with a happy face.

"No it doesn't!! It doesn't make any sense at all!! So he has unlimited ammo, if that's even possible, so how did he manage to get his head back together!!" explained Ashley

"What are you talking about?! It makes perfect sense!! You just don't understand us main characters!" Leon talked back.

"Yeah!!" Snake added.

"Er… FINE!!" Ashley with a frown.

The End…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to know what'll happen next, then read chapter 3!! Hahah! Don't worry, I'm already working on it!

-CallOfKtulu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks To:

Drew0313, for helping me with some ideas. You should read his works too, AWESOME!

And for the people who read my work, and their continuing support!!  
THANKS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is plain fictional, and should never be attempted at home.

Author's Notes:  
The literature that you are about to read is done by professional stuntmen, under any circumstances, you should never imitate the dangerous words that you are about to read, in other words, Do Not Try This At Home.

Sorry if I misspell anything, must be because of my fast typing or something.

And lastly, this is Chapter 3 of my story "What's In Those Green Herbs You've Been Using?"

Have Fun and Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "Pesetas Makes The World (Especially The Merchant) Go Around"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look it's the Merchant!" Ashley started…

"OH BOY! TIME FOR SOME UPGRADES AND NEW WEAPONS!" Leon added

"Err… your gonna buy weapons from an unknown person? Didn't the CIA provided you with Government Issued Weapons?" Snake commented

"Pff… The only thing those guys gave me was this crappy handgun, which I threw away to make room for this crappy gun." Leon read the label "OH COME ON! EVEN THE NAME IS CRAPPY! 'PRL 129' WHAT KIND OF CRAPPY GUN IS THIS!!" (Leon throws the PRL 129 into the river) "Good riddens, anyway back to upgrading WOHOO"

"Wadya Buying?" The Merchant!! WOHOO! With his ever so famous trademark lines…

"Hey Snake, check this out, I'm gonna buy this TMP upgrade…" Leon said…

"Err… Leon that costs 500,00 pesetas…" Ashley bringing the bad news Kill Joy

"DAMN IT! WHERE AM I GOING TO FIND 500,000 pesetas? I only have a thousand…" Leon said…

"Well if you haven't used all your money with all that Maijuana…" Snake said…

"HEY! I told you, those are not Marijuana! They're ordinary, safe, green herbs… That I use to 'heal' myself…" Leon explained

"Pff, more like to get high and stuff." Ashley said with sarcasm…

"That's it! I know where I can get money." Leon stared at Ashley…

"Err… what are you doing?" Ashley starting to get scared…

Suddenly, Leon grabs his gun, and points at Ashley's Head…

"Okay Ashley! I know you're the President's daughter and stuff!! So give me all your fking Money! Or I'll Shoot Bh!!!" Leon shouted at Ashley's ear

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIGGIN MONEY! YAH RETARD! SO LEME GO!!" Ashley said

"Hey! Calm down!! If it helps, why don't I give you my weapons instead?" Snake added

"Keep talking, keep talking, I'm listening…" Leon calmed down…

"Here have this Mk22, I have 3, from the last MGS series.." Snake said

"Huh? A friggin tranquilizer gun? And WHAT MGS? Don't you have there anything that actually kills anything.." Leon suggested

"No, I don't use live ammunition, since I'm going for the Foxhound rank at the end of my mission, this isn't like that 'Resident Evil Game' where you can recklessly shoot and kill anything at sight, this is real life!" Snake said…

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING ABOUT RE SUCKS IS NOT TRUE!!

"Yeah good point, Resident Evil sucks anyway, especially that Resident Evil 4 game that's coming up, THAT SUCKS!" Leon Said…

AGAIN RE DOES NOT SUCK! BUT THE FOLLOWING COMMENTS ARE TRUE!!

"What are you talking about? Resident Evil Is a great game!! It's full of suspense, action, and mostly, the horror theme!! If only I had one of them gaming consoles back at the White House, I'll play Resident Evil!! HMPH!!" Ashley said…

"…" Leon…

"…"Snake… "Pull the trigger Leon!"

"Got it!" Leon said

(Gunshot)

"OH GREAT ASHLEY IS DEAD!" Leon shouted

Mission Failed

"Great, now I have to restart.." Leon said…

"Okay, the screen is getting black…" Snake added…

"Hey at least I got that Gun…." Leon

Everything Fades To Black…

The End…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe… Thanks for your time! thanks for reading my work too! You guys rule!  
Hoped yah liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fictional, sigh, yes, even trees are myths… They do not exist…

Notes:  
This is a continuation of my last chapter,

"Pesetas Makes The World (Especially The Merchant) Go Around"  
If I ever misspell any word here, sorry, must be because of my fast-reckless-typing.

Do Not Try Everything You Read Here, in other words, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "We're Not So Different, You And I… Part 1"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley, after recovering from the previous head shot, and a quick press to 'Continue: Yes' is back, and not so happy… Anyway, back to the story… WOHOO!!

"Sheesh, thanks for the head shot, A-Holes." Ashley still pissed off…

"Ok, Ok, I get it! I shot you in the head! BIG DEAL! Try to get decapitated for once! WITH A FRIGGIN CHAINSAW!" Leon explained

"YEAH! So you got shot in the head, BIG DEAL, have you ever been stung by bees? Shot with a crossbow on the leg? Shot with a tranquilizer rifle? Haunted by your mentor's friend? And beaten up CQC Style?! I THINK NOT HARLOT!" added Snake.

"… FINE!!" Ashley said..

"Ok, glad that's over, anyway where were we? Oh that's right… WE GOT CAPTURED BY OCELOT'S MEN AND THE VILLAGERS WHILE WE WERE ARGUING!" Shouted Leon.

"Grrr…" said a random villager….

"It said for you to 'Shut Up'…" said a random soldier…

"err… Thanks you butt-wipes, now that I raised my alert status, this is going to have a serious affect on my ranking!!" said Snake

"SHUT UP! Stop worrying about your rank, and start worrying about what they will do to your eye!!" shouted Leon at Snake…

"huh? How would you know what they'll do to me hmm?" said Snake…

Before Ashley could say a thing on how Leon knew, they were separated the gates of Graniny Gorki, with possible torture opportunities.

"Hello Americ--- HEY! Where is that Blonde American? The one sent to save that annoying President's daughter?" said Salazar?

"err… sorry sir, we must've brought the wrong American in…" said the random soldier…

In a different room…

"Hello Sna--- HEY! Where is Snake? This is the guy sent to save the President's Daughter!!" said The Boss…

"Grr…." Said the villager…

Anyway, let the torture begin!! HMM to whom should we start? How bout Snake?!

"anyway, since you're the only American here, I'm just gonna inject this Parasite into your body, You shall inherit our powers! WE SHALL HAVE THE SAME BLOOD! AN---." Before Salazar could even finish his sentence he was interrupted by Solid Snake

"Just cut the crap and kill me already…" said Snake

"er.. I'm not gonna kill yah, I'll just inject this Parasite to you body, and you shall inherit our powers, and you shall be on---" Salazar interrupted again…

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!!" Shouted the impatient Snake…

"Fine…" Salazar said…

Then Salazar injected the parasite into Snake. Snake, couldn't handle the pain and pass out, due to the fact that he was a wuss… nah just kidding… He just passed out… When he awoke, he was tied up with chains, with an unknown Mexicano...

"Ugh, My head… hey, whos this Fk?!" said Snake to the Mexican tied up with him

(Random Mexican Words) said the Mexican

"Errr…. I cant understand a word you say, can you speak in English?" said English

(Random Demonic Mexican Language) said the Mexican…

"God damn it!" said Snake

Suddenly there was a noise of something that sounds like rusty metal being dragged around.

"what was that?" Snake with a worried voice…

(No Es Beuno) is what I think the Mexican said…

"Holy crap!" shouted Snake

It was a villager with a rusty axe being dragged around, but it looks like wood wasn't the thing he was planning to chop… Suddenly, before the villager could chop Snake, he avoided it, and the Mexican was slashed instead of Snake, AH SCREW! HE WAS GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS! SO WHY NOT NOW?!

"Thanks, I'll remember you in Hell!! )" said Snake. Snake then snaps the neck of the villager… "Okay, I gotta get out of here and find Leon…"

The End…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but this chapter still isn't over, wait for Chapter 5, it's a continuation of Chapter 4, but I'll still consider it a different chapter….

And Yes… SNAKE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS TIED UP WITH THE MEXICAN OR LATINO… NOT LEON…

Thanks for your time though…

Keep On Rockin!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is purely fictional.

Notes:  
Sorry if it took me so long to post this chapter, its just I'm behind all the homework, projects, consistent flirting, guitar practice… Yup, being 15 is so hard….

Thank You for everyone who waited and appreciated my work!! YOU ROCK!!

This is a continuation of my last chapter…

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Hahahahha, I've included Me and My friend on the Prologue!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "Let The Virtual Mission, Commence"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

"In case you've forgotten, or possibly HIGH?! ARE YOU ON DRUGS?! CAUSE IF YOU ARE!! ahem anyway, Snake was injected with a plaga in his neck, but what he doesn't know, are the effects of this plaga that has infested his body. Oh gee, I wonder how Leon is doing… hmmm… Lets Find Out…" CallOfKtulu…

"errr…. Who are you talking to?" Drew0313 said to CallOfKtulu

"Talking to myself isn't that obvious?!" CallOfKtulu said…

"…ah…huh… your talking?... to yourself…" Drew0313…

"yeah? What's it to yah?!" CallOfKtulu…

(Drew0313 walks out)

Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Real Story:

I ALREADY TOLD YOU THE PROLOGUE!! JUST READ IT!!

This story starts with Leon, his head was covered with a plastic bag on his head, he can't see, he can't breath clearly, he can hear, but he was tied up.

"Where am I? God, I can't move! My hands are tied…" Leon said…

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door sliding. Footsteps can be heard, getting closer, and closer, until it stops. Suddenly.

(Punch To Leon's stomach)

"GACH!!" Leon shouted is that even a word?

"Where is the Philosopher's Legacy?" An Unknown man said… (Punch To Leon's Face)

"How much do you know?" (Punch to Leon's stomach)  
"Who is the spy?" (Punch To Leon)

(Punch To Leon)

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASKED ME A QUESTION!!" Leon shouted

"SHUT UP!!" (Punch To Leon)

"There after my legacy, aren't they?!" (Punch To Leon)

"STOP!!" An Unknown lady's voice can be heard

"Don't you tell me what to do" Ordered the unknown man.

(removes the headbag)

"WHAT THE F?!?!?! THIS ISNT SNAKE!!!" after removing the bag. Leon found out that it was Volgin, Tatyana, and The Boss…

"That isn't Snake!" The Boss shouted.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with us…" Tatyana said…

"Why don't you finish him off?" Volgin said

"NO… -- " The Boss said…

"DAMN IT! Fine… lets just kill Tatyana for no reason, because I'm a sadist… WEEEEEEEE!!!" Volgin said…

"OKAY OKAY!! WILL IT SATISFY YOU IF I CUT HIS RIGHT EYE OFF?! Then eventually throw him in a poorly guarded prison cell, with only one guard, who's obviously retarded, then eventually he'll escape?" The Boss suggested..

"Fine…"

(Slashes Leon's right eye)

"AH GOODD!!!!! AH GOD!! WHY?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU A-HOLES?! AH GOD!!!" Leon cried out… pff like a little sissy

"Throw him at the prison cell, where he will eventually escape." Volgin said..

"_I'm stuck with these retards --" _Tatyana thought to herself

"I heard that." The Boss whispered to Tatayana

Leon, exhausted with all the warm welcome he received… wait!! Did I say warm welcome? What I meant to say was slow and painful torture … Well, he passed out at his cell because of the exhaustion. While he was sleeping, he was having a fed up dream of him battling zombies… eventually he woke up…

"GASP!!" Leon woke up

He then tries to contact Hunnigan…

"Hunnigan!!" Leon said at the radio

"HELLO BUTT-WIPE!!" Saddler replied

"DAMN IT!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN EAVESDROP ON MY CALLS?" Leon shouted

"…no …" Saddler replied…

"Anyway, since you're the only one I can talk to…. I had this weird dream that I was battling zombies, on an Island…" Leon said…

"err… yeah, actually that was both real and a dream…" Saddler said…

"um… yeah.. the retarded guard is here, anyway, its been pretty-fing-boring talking to you, catch you on later stages of the story…" Leon then cuts the transmission

"duhhh-dup-tayyy, here is the code for the door…" Johnny if that is even his real name said, with a retarded tone…

"…" Leon was silenced…

Leon opens the door, the breaks Johnny's real name? dunno neck…

"Thanks yah retard" Leon said…

OKAY ENUFF WITH THE RETARD JOKES!!!

Anyway, Leon was walking out of the prison area, when he found a manhole that leads to the sewers, near it is a note… Leon was curios enough to read it…

_Eva's Notes_

_I am surrounded by retards, _

_they didn't bring Snake to the Graniny Gorki Torture Area, __they've placed this Blonde guy on a poorly guarded cell… What has an Espionage-Game come to? Anyway, my plan is ruined, if that guy was ever to escape, I hope he finds this note and take my escape route which is the sewers…_

_ Anyway… Ba-bye…_

_Eva…_

"Oh…k… time to take the sewers" Leon said to himself…

But it didn't took the soldiers too long to realize that Leon escaped, so they sound the alarm that the prisoner escaped.

"Damn it…" Leon whispered…

While Leon was running in the sewers, he encountered dogs…

"Oh isn't that cute, they've sent dogs to come after me… what? What are you saying boy? NO WAY!! LIL' TIMMY IS STUCK IN THE WELL AGAIN!! Un-friggin-believable!!" Leon laughing his ass off when…

Plaga sprouts out the dogs' back…

OO "ok… time to run…" Leon ran for his life…

Leon ran as fast as he could, to avoid the plaga infested dogs, when he reached the end of the tunnel, and the only way out was down…

"I HAVE TO JUMP THIS?! What do the game programmers think I am? Superman?" Leon shouted…

Anyway, he has no choice, this is my story… SO JUMP DAMN YOU!!

"wait, I have to jump, as if there was a divine force commanding me to do so…" Leon jumps…

When Leon jumped, he landed on a nearby river… Luckily, there was no Del Lago this time… Lucky bastard…

"GAHH!!" Leon gasped for air… "Oh look waterfall…" Leon the walks in the waterfall.. only to find a girl… "Ada?"

"nope, try Eva, wait, Snake?" Eva said…

"nope, try Leon, wait, Tatyana?" Leon said…

Well this is kinda akward …

Told yah MGS and RE had there similarities…

Anyway, since Snake wasn't there, Eva gave Leon back his equipment, that he stole from Graniny Gorki… and a cool eyepatch

"Oh cool… weaponry just what I wanted… and an eyepatch for my missing eye… Thanks Eva" Leon thanked..

"No Problem! Well gotta get back before they realized that 'Tatyana' is missing… Ba-Bye" Eva gave her farewell to Leon.

Eva started her motor bike… and eventually went back to Graniny Gorki…

"Anyway, gotta find Snake and Ashley to see how they're doing…" Leon said…

The End..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… sorry if my story was kinda long, and it took me a long time to post this, but I hope you enjoyed it!!

Thanks For Your Time!!

Sorry if I misspell anything here…

Anyway, wait for the next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fictional.

Author's Notes:  
How many months was it since I updated? 2? 3? Ah, screw it!

Haha, thanks to "Undeniably Pissed", if that is HER real name XD for her reviews! YOU RULE! (Yeah, I actually know her)

Oh, thanks for the review, now I have to reduce my triple dots. Ah what the hell … … …

UP YOURS!!  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "Reunited From The Cruel Twists Of Fate"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FINALLY!!" Leon shouted out loud "After months being stuck in chapter 1 to 6! WE ARE GOING TO BE UPDATED!!!" Leon shouted out even louder

"Damn it, I'm hungry, going to hunt for some food." Snake said

"SNAKE! Get your ass over here! I waited a long time for this! And you are not going to screw this up for me!!" Leon demanded.

"Fine." Snake said

"Wow, my dad cares for me so much, that I have stuck in this random part of Europe for a month, sheesh, 'I love you dad'" Ashley with sarcasm

"Yeah… Damn it, I cant even aim properly because of this eye patch." Leon complained

"Hey Leon, do you still have that fake eye from Mendez?" Snake asked

"yeah, bout that, well you see… I kinda… (How am I going to say this) Ate it.." Leon said

" …you what?" Snake asked

"Ate it, why?" Leon replied

"…Screw that… Anyway, if you're having such a hard time aiming, here's a tip, the key is strafing." Snake teaching Leon

"For some reason, when I pull out my gun, I can't even frigging move!!" Leon was explaining his problem to Snake

"What are you? Some kind of a loser?" Snake said

"HEY! I'm not the one who crawls around in the jungle! SO BACK OFF!!" Leon shouted with anger

"Look, I have problems ok?" Snake said with a shy tone of voice

"Yeah? What kind of problems?" Leon getting curious and what not

"Sometimes it itches 'down there' and I can't let the enemy see me scratching myself down there! They'll think I'm some kind of perv or something!!" Snake said

" … " Ashley was silenced, then Leon noticed Ashley

"yeah, I don't think Ashley is old enough to hear those kind of crap" Leon said

(SPOILER AHEAD! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE ENDING OF RE4 IS! TURN AWAY!!)

"Come on man!! I like finished the game!! And Ashley is so gonna ask you to do it with her!!" Snake said out loud

"!!!" Leon and Ashley were both shocked

"Yeah, screw that… anyways…" Leon brushes his hair backwards and walks up next to Ashley "So, Ashley, about that propo—" Leon didn't even had the chance to finish what he was saying

"Pass" Ashley quickly said

"Damn it! COME ON! Why? It's because I don't have the cool jet ski is it?!" Leon said with disappointment

"That has got to be it! I mean, come on! Girls dig jet ski's man!" Snake said

_No they don't_ – CallOfKtulu

"Yeah! Us girls don't!! Hmpf!!" Ashley said "…" … "WAIT A MINUTE! WHO SAID THAT?!" Ashley was surprised and confused

Anyway… Proceed to the next scene!

The Next Scene…

Leon and Ashley were running away from villagers…

"QUICK! INTO THAT CABIN!" Leon ordered Ashley

"I think went in there too" Ashley said

"well good" Leon said

Leon and Ashley quickly went inside the cabin

"Ashley! Upstairs!" Leon ordered Ashley "QUICK MAN! Help me barricade this cabin!"

"Yeah sure" Sam Fisher said

"WAIT A MINUTE!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!" Leon was confused because of the absence of his partner

"Snake was sick, so I had to fill in for him. CallOfKtulu hired me to be Snake's stunt double. I was the guy who got his head chopped off from chapter 1." Sam Fisher explained

"THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!!" Leon said "anyway, haven't you noticed that WE ARE SURROUNDED WITH VILLAGERS WHO WANT US DEAD?! HELP ME BARRICADE THIS MOTHER TRUCKER!!" Leon shouted out loud

"Ok ok 'Boss'" Sam said

OK, after Leon, Ashley, and Sam Fisher survived the Cabin Defense, they can finally catch their breath

The gang form a circle so they can, (how will I say this?) "Heal" Their injuries

"So, you're the stunt double eh?" Leon asks, then 'smokes'

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" For some reason, Ashley kept on laughing

"Yup" Sam Fisher then 'smokes' hahahhaa

Leon takes a deep breath, then says "So that's how Snake walks in at us during chapter 2"

"Yeah" Sam replied

"my hands… are SOOO HUGE!! HAHAHAHHAHA" Ok seriously, Ashley is so high right now

"Soo, where'd yah get that night vision goggles? I could really use that when I'm trying to sneak past Salazar's insects." Leon asked

(Scene showing Leon in the sewers)

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz" Leon kept on buzzing while wearing the night vision goggles

"Who's the new guy?" Asked one of Salazar's insects

"I dunno, lets ask him" Said the other insect

The two bugs walked up next to Leon

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" Asked one of the bugs

"um… buzz buzz" Leon said

"Oh that's too bad, he can't speak English… Carry on man" Replied one of the insects

(End of scene) _well that was meaningless…_

"Yeah, well the CIA gave it to me" Said Sam Fisher

"NO FRIGGIN WAY! Snake and I work for the CIA TOO!!" Leon said

"Yeah? Hey, that's one more thing the three of us have in common." Said Sam

"yup… anyway, what happened to Snake anyway?" asked Leon

"He was sick" replied Sam

"Yeah, I know, but what sickness does he have?" asked Leon again

"Stomach ache" replied Sam

"That's it?! He can like cure that!" complained Leon

"Yeah, you see, here's the funny part, he took the wrong pills" said Sam, with a sad tone

"What kind of pills did he take?" asked Leon

"Read the 'Fall of Luis' story" said Sam

"OUCH!!" shouted Leon

Ashley currently fell asleep

"Yeah, anyway, when will he come back?" asked Leon

_Damn it! When will he stop asking questions?!_

"Probably after this chapter… which is about 3 sentences away" explained Sam

"Oh… anyway… its been nice talking to you, see yah back at the CIA!" said Leon

"ye—" Sam said

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know bout you guys…

But the part about sneaking past the bugs…

WAS THE BEST JOKE I HEARD!! XD

THANKS DREW!! XD

Anyway, its been about a month since I last updated…

So, thanks for waiting (if you DID)

Thanks a lot everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fictional.

Author's Notes:  
The newest chapter is here!

Well, that's what I only have to say…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "OCELOT!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK!!" Leon shouted out loud "After chapters upon chapters of none sense, we are finally moving closer to the story!" Leon shouted out loud, AGAIN…

"What are you talking about?" Snake asked Leon "It's not none sense!! At least we had fun making Ashley suffer." Explained Snake

"_Sadists… Wait till we get back to America, THEN It'll be my turn to make you guys suffer…"_ Ashley whispered to herself

"Did you say something Ashley?" Asked Leon

"NOTHING!" Replied Ashley with a smile on her face. Ashley then quickly whispered to herself _"Asswipes" _

"Anyway, I think it's time to move on to the main story!!" Ordered Snake

"HOOR—OMG WHAT IS THAT?!!!!!" Shouted Leon

**What did Leon saw?  
Why did Leon shout?  
Will Ashley make Leon and Snake suffer?**

**Find out on the next chapter of "What's In Those Green Herbs You've Been Using!!!"**

_PSYCHE!! HAHAHAHAH!! Here's what happened - CallOfKtulu_

Leon saw…

"A GUY WEARING A RED BERET!!" Shouted Leon out loud

"A guy wearing a red beret? Hmmmm, sounds familiar…. Hmmm, who could that be?" Snake was so confused, his mind was occupied, trying to figure out who this mysterious person could be

The Mysterious Man then pulled out his gun, Two Six Shooters.

"SNAKE! Do something!! This guy has a gun! He's not a Ganado!!" Ordered Leon

"Leon do something!" Cried Ashley

"A guy, red beret, two six shooters. GOD! He sounds so familiar!! I just can't put my mind into it!!" Snake is still puzzled!! For cripes sake…

"SNAKE! Remember me?!!" Shouted the mysterious man

"hmmm, no, err, you? Hmmm nope, doesn't ring a bell.." Snake replied

The Man then shoots Leon's arm, causing Leon to drop his gun.

"GAAAH!! Snake!! Do something! He shot me, and now I'm bleeding!! GOOOD!! Do something!! I'm gonna bleed to death!! AH GOOODD!!!!!" Leon crying with the pain he is experiencing right now.

"Shut up I'm busy!!" Snake still thinking…

"Leon, are you okay?" Ashley asked Leon

"Snake, what the hell man?! It's me!!" Said the stranger

"Who are you?" Snake replied quickly

"It's me!! Ocelot!!!" The man finally revealed his identity. He is named Ocelot "Remember? Your college room mate? I swore revenge upon you when you beat during the chess tournament?!" Ocelot explained

"I see… Who are you again?" Asked Snake

"getting… cold… light… at the end of the tunnel…" Leon said with a faint, and dying voice.

"I'm Ocelot for cripes sake!!"

"Oh… Then who am I?"

"Are you playing games with me?"

"OH BOY MONOPOLY!!" shouted Snake

"FOR THE LOVE OF!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Shouted Ashley, she then, out of nowhere, grabs Leon's gun, and shoots Ocelot right between the eyes.

_(Ocelot drops dead)_

"Whoah, Ashley, you did not just do that!!" Leon was amazed

"I know! I fired a gun! It feels so great! Why haven't I done this? And I've been with Leon the whole game!!" Ashley was amazed too!

"No, I meant, you did NOT just use my gun, because, if you touch with the heat, you mess with me" Leon explained

"God that was la— NOW I KNOW WHO HE IS!!" Snake finally figured who Ocelot was "He was Raiden!! God! Why haven't I figure that out?!"

_God, Snake is retarded – CallOfKtulu_

Suddenly, Ocelot rose, after that bullet to the head, like what Vamp did at MGS2, and yes, I used an MGS2 reference, nothing wrong with that. Moving on, the bullet dropped out of Ocelot's head

"I'll get you someday Snake! Or my name isn't Ocelot!!" Ocelot shouted out loud at the three, Ocelot runs to the trees, and disappears.

"…Seriously, who was that guy?" Snake said to himself

_After 30 minutes of pointless walking, trying to find where Granniny Gorki is…_

"Please?" Ashley asked

"No" Leon replied

"Please?" Ashley asked

"NO" Leon replied

"Please?" Ashley asked

"No!" Leon replied

"Please?" Ashley asked

"NO!" Leon replied

"Please?" Ashley asked

"NO!! NO!!! NO!!! I WILL NOT BUY YOU A GUN!!" Leon exploded

"Ah, c'mon Leon! I've never fired a gun before! And when I pulled the trigger on Ocelot, it felt great!!" Ashley explained

"_shut up already, it's like you got laid for the first frigging time_" Leon whispered to himself

"What was that?!!" Ashley said

"OK! That's it!! You two, SHUT THE HELL UP! Ashley, let me tell you something, you're the President's FRIGGING daughter!! You can get a soda vending machine anytime you want!!" Snake explained

"oohhh coke.." Leon said

"Shut up! NOW! Instead of asking this cheapskate to buy you a gun, why wont you ask your cheapskate dad to buy you a gun?!!" Snake said

"AH! By the time I get my gun, I can't kill mindless villagers anymore!!" Ashley explained

"Don't worry, after we get you home safe and sound, I'm gonna kidnap you on your sleep, take naked pictures of you, then I'll send you here again, at this exact spot where you stand" Snake explained his plan

"Wait, what was that last part?!" Ashley asked Snake

"FINALLY!!" Leon shouted

"What?!" Snake and Ashley said at the exact same time

"Graniny Gorki! We're finally here!! Now I don't have to argue with you butt holes till the next chapter!!!" Leon said

"Whoah, that's one helluva fortress…" Snake felt silent, because he knows infiltrating this would be hell… I think Snake just crapped his pants…

_OK, I think it's about time to end this chapter, leme just use 2 more sentences, aaaaand, done… - CallOfKtulu_

"Wooooooooowwwww… Do you think they sell guns in there?" Ashley said

"Shut up" Leon ended the chapter with that line… And heres something we all don't want to hear:

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that, just wait for the next chapter…

Thanks guys!!

P.S.:  
YES! I need to include my name everytime I have to say a line in the story!! I expect no more further disturbance...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Everything here is completely fan fictional.

Author's Notes:  
OK, the latest chapter is here, so ah, enjoy? ;D

After reading the latest chapter's in one of my fave fics, this gives me an idea of a joke, thanks Drew, owe yah one!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "College Room Mates"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, much has happened since I last updated, The Trio had finally infiltrated Graniny Gorki. Too bad you guys missed it!! It was so freakin' awesome! With all the sneaking around, throat slitting, explosions, and walking around on cardboard boxes…Anyway, moving on!!

"How could've those two made it this far?!" Saddler shouted out loud, due to the fact he was greatly disappointed and pissed at the same time "It's like, someone purposely let them in!!"

"(Gulp!)" After Saddler mentioning that someone let them in on purpose, this led with Salazar remembering something

HOORAH A FLASHBACK! I never get tired of this!  
(Flashback)

"This sucks!" Shouted Salazar "After visiting a certain gaming website, one of the polls there says that the main RE Bosses, mainly Me and you Mendez!!" explained Salazar

"(random Spanish words)" Some words I can't understand from Bitores Mendez

"Eh shut up, I know you can speak in english.." said Salazar

"Sorry..." said Mendez

"That's not all… says there that a pikachu is ever scarier than us.." said the midget in a blue pirate costume

"So… what are you saying?" asked the village chief who's obviously on steroids

"ap ap ap!! I'm not done yet!! One critic even said, that a Bidoof, is better and more intimidating that us!!" explained the Napoleon rip-off

"… … … …. … You done?" asked Mendez

"Yes, I am…" said Salazar

"So ah, what should we do about it?" asked Mendez, again

"I say we should prove ourselves, by letting them into the very center of Granint Gorki, then killing them after they get there" explained Ocelot

"Where the hell did you come from?!!" asked Salazar

"That, is not important right now!" said Ocelot

"Trying to prove yourself too?" asked Mendez

(Ocelot nods in approval) "Someone said I looked like a fag" said Ocelot in great disappointment

"SH! Shut up! Here they are!!" said Salazar, watching one of the cameras just outside Graniny Gorki

You can hear the three's conversation through the screens in the room

"_Whoah, that's one helluva fortress…"_

"_Wooooooooowwwww… Do you think they sell guns in there?"_

"_Shut up"_

"OK! This is our chance to lead them to our trap!! Hurry! Open the gates!!"

"OK OK!!" Salazar pushed the button, without thinking twice, which opens the gates to Graniny Gorki

"

"_Saddler would be so proud!!" _Salazar, in his thoughts

"_So proud!"  
"So proud!"  
_

Those words ringing through Salazar's head, as the flashback ends

(End of Flashback)

Suddenly, a random hobo barges right in the story…

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!! At the beginning of this chapter, I was promised that there would be sneaking, throat slitting, explosions, and walking around in cardboard boxes!! All they ever did was let in by Salazar!! BOO!! YOU SUCK!!" shouted the random hobo reading this story

Suddenly, I sneaked up behind the hobo, and slit his throat, made 'em eat a grenade, and shipped him into a cardboard box "I expect no more further criticism? Good! "  
MOVING ON!!

"_uh-oh.."_ Salazar thinking

"Not that it matters now!! Now that we have the girl!!" said Saddler with an evil tone

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Ashley was kidnapped on the way… But, that's another story… AH HELL! You know how she got herself napped!! Carried by an insect --

"Lord Saddler, we shall dispose of the intruders!" said Mendez

"Now's our chance to prove ourselves!!" Ocelot whispering to Salazar

Now, back to Leon and Snake!!

"Snake, ever wondered why we never get wounds?" asked Leon

"Well, you see Leon, it's because o—" Snake was interrupted with a mysterious figure he saw, running around "Wait! What was that?" asked Snake

"Yeah, saw it too, let's check it out" Leon and Snake both grabbed their guns and their knives, sheesh, isn't there anything that these guys don't have in common?

The mysterious figure then emerged…

"YOU!!!" said Leon

"Surprised?" asked the mysterious man

"Who are you again?" asked Leon

"For (Bleep)'s Sake! It's me! Dante! You're old college room mate, from Capcom University!!" Dante said

"OH RIGHT! It's you!! How's it been?!!" asked Leon, shaking his long lost room mate

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last met. With me, graduating and what not…" (Graduation, well documented in one of Drew-XIII's stories) "I just can't frikking believe you don't recognize me anymore!!" said Dante

"Well, it's kinda hard to remember someone who doesn't tell me what there last name is" Leon explaining

"Ah guys, hate to interrupt your heart-warming-reunion, but, ah.." Snake trying to say something

"Oh come on!! Everyone knows my last name! Its--!!"

**BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!**

Dante's last name was not heard properly by everyone else but Leon, since Snake fired his gun

"COMPANY!!" shouted Snake

"WOW! It all makes perfect sense now!!" Leon amazed with Dante's last name

"YEAH! I KNOW! Talk to you later after we deal with these guys" Dante said

(Leon nods his head with a smile)

After the three deal with the common thugs, and by thugs, I mean the guards and the ganados, they take a second to catch their breath

"WOW! That was one helluva'n epic battle!!" shouted Dante

"Yeah, we're getting used to it" said Snake

"I can't still frikking believe that you're last name is--!!" Leon was interrupted

The announcement of Dante's last name, was yet again, interrupted, but this time, it wasn't a gun fire, but Salazar, Mendez, and Ocelot

"Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy, so nice to see you!" said Salazar

"whoah, who's the midget?" asked Dante to Snake

"Beats me" replied Snake

"EIIII!!!" Ocelot doing his lame hand gesture

"_God, I hate it when he does that, no wonder I voted him as a fag in one gaming poll"_ Leon thinking

"Prepare! To meet your demise!" Mendez said

"Something tells me, this is going to be, one helluva party!!" said Dante, and getting his sword ready

Wow, I'd love to narrate this epic boss battle, but I'd like to do that in the next chapter, so sorry guys!

THE END!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man! That was one helluva chapter! Too bad, wait for the next chapter to find out what will happen to the 3 of them! Ba bye!!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:  
FINALLY!!!! It really took a while for me to update, and I'm really sorry to everyone who was looking forward of reading it earlier. And I'm thankful for those who have been commenting on my stories! hahaha, you people rule!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: "Finally!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashley!! Find a place to hide!!" Leon commanded without hesitation for the safety of Ashley.

Ashley quickly responded. Running towards the nearby dumpster, she opens it, only to find a body bag violently shaking. Ashley closes the lid and moves to the closet next to the dumpster. She opens it, only to her surprise, seeing Raiden tied up, and falling on the floor.

"Hey, little girl! Could you help me out here?" Raiden asking Ashley very politely

"…" Ashley in silence, places Raiden back into the closet, and closing it. "Dumpster it is then."

Ashley, choosing to hide with the disturbing figure that came from the dumpster until the battle is over, rather than hiding with Raiden.

Leon, seeing that Ashley is now secure, he then readies his gun. Snake, seeing himself that Salazar and Bitorez mutated into a very intimidating figure, he then said to Leon.

"Leon, we may have a problem here."

"Don't worry, dude! My main-man, Dante here, would be here to back us up! As long as he's here, we have nothing to worry about!" said the confident Agent

Without warning, Dante was immediately struck by one of Salazar's tentacles, throwing him off the stage, and into the dumpsters below.

"No fair, I was about to check my inventoryyyyy…" Dante's voice disappearing into the black, with a loud "ploop" heard after a while.

"OK, NOW we're fudged!!" said Leon

"Great, where's a Viking midget when you need one?" asking Snake

Without hesitation, Salazar and Bitorez both attack. Attack after attack of disgusting tentacles, they wouldn't let up. The only thing the duo could do for now is to avoid their every move and attack back when the opportunity comes.

"I wonder why they only have tentacles to attack with?" asked Snake

"Stop asking questions already. This would be a lot easier if Dante was here." replied Leon

"Don't worry, he'll come back at level 2" said Snake

"…" Leon in silence "…I think I have a plan" Leon replying back

"What is it?"

Leon, in great haste, charges to Salazar, in his hands, is a single hand grenade. Rushing towards Salazar, while avoiding his attacks, Bitorez is just standing there like an idiot. Leon then climbs up Salazar's disfigured body to his neck, he takes the pin off of his grenade and shoves it down his throat. He then jumps off and lands on the ground.

Salazar explodes to bits.

"Whoah.." Snake in awe, he then acts all brave and heads toward Bitorez. Snake is in close range with Bitorez. With his quick thinking, Snake did the only thing he could do for the moment. Push Bitorez.

Bitorez then falls to the ground, causing half of his body to snap into two. Feeling a great sense of victory over him, Snake turns his back on his fallen enemy.

"Wow, that certainly was unexpectedly easy!" Snake smiling

"Ha ha ha ha ha." a Grim laughter was heard.

Snake quickly turns around, seeing that the other half of Bitorez was missing.

"Gawd!" to Snake's own surprise

"Ha ha ha, down here!" Bitorez's laughter was broken by his own impatience

Snake looking down on Bitorez's other half still standing… Sort of…

"Ha ha ha!! You think it's all over! But it's not!! I will erase you from this world! You want to know why?---" Bitorez just keeps on talking and talking

Seeing that Bitorez was now only at the height of Snake's stomach. He quickly does the deed, by shooting Bitorez at the head.

"…Now that was completely pointless… BUT SO FREAKING COOL!!!" Snake's face is now covered by the blood of Bitorez, caused by the shot on his head.

"Ugh, my head…" Leon waking up from his state of unconsciousness, after the rough landing he undertook.

"Dude! You just freakin' missed it!! I shot Bitorez in the head!" Snake with his sense of accomplishment, yet again.

"Whatever… Where's Ashley?" replied Leon

"Press R2 or something" suggested Snake

"…" Leon just whistled, signaling Ashley that the coast is now clear.

Ashley appears from the dumpster. For the last time, showing the violent body bag.

"That has got to be the freakiest thing I will ever encounter in my whole life!" Ashley in a state of shock, horror, and disgust.

"Whatever, you guys! Let's just get going!" ordered Leon

"Ok, ok, oh fearless hero" replied Snake with a sarcastic tone.

The trio were walking in a corridor, when they're joined by a group of soldiers, not the mutated kind, but the ones in the MGS series.

"FREEZE!" said the soldiers

The three then raised their arms to the air.

"Great, after that awesome boss battle, this is how we meet our doom?" said Snake

"Got nothing to say, still shocked with what happened" replied Ashley

"Wait! You guys, I have a plan!" said Leon

"Another plan, eh? I'm all eyes and ears." said Snake

Leon approaches the soldiers, takes a deep breath and says…

"Go…Away!" ordered Leon while pointing out to the door leading to the outside of the corridor.

The soldiers, in shock, looked at each other. They then turned their backs, and left the trio.

"…It worked?!!!" Ashley in shock and awe, with a happy tone.

"I can't freaking believe it" Snake too, surprised with the unexpected outcome of the situation

They then continue walking and talking.

"Snake, I just noticed, where was Ocelot when all of this happened?" asked Leon

"I have no idea, we, and the readers themselves, may not know!" Snake winking out to the readers

Somewhere…

Ocelot stuck with Raiden at the dark closet.

"So, they think you're a fag too, eh?" asked Raiden

"yeah…" said Ocelot with a frown

"Ouch, I feel your pain!"

"Good thing is, I was tougher and more bad-arse in the prequel"

"Really? Wow, I hope I'll kick more arse in the sequel!" said Raiden

"Gawd, can't wait for that one to come out!!"

"Yeah, wish us both luck!"

"I'll go do that!" replied Ocelot

"Thanks… fag…"

"ah he he he, you're lucky I can't kill you, since it'll cause a time paradox!" said Ocelot

"Took the words out of my mouth…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry if I had to use lame swears, I just wanna keep it PG, is all!  
Anyway, hoped you liked it!  
Plus, send me some reviews!!!

CoK, signing out :)


End file.
